


Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion V2 Chapter 17 Lemon Exerpt

by SeerKing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction for my Full works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion V2 Chapter 17 Lemon Exerpt

**Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Chapter 17 Lemon Excerpt**

 

****LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL** **

 

The maid moaned as she was simultaneously kissed by Lelouch and had her now-bared breasts fondled by the green-haired Immortal's skilled hands. Sayoko was actually amazed that C.C. had been able to strip her so quickly. Obviously, she had been practicing how to strip another woman quickly and efficiently.

 

C.C. felt her excitement rising as she gently fondled Sayoko's breasts which were at least a couple of cup-sizes larger than her own. She felt more than slightly jealous of how well endowed the kunoichi maid was and wondered how a Japanese woman had been blessed with such a voluptuous figure; they usually tended to lean towards the svelte and lithe build that C.C. herself possessed rather than the hourglass figures that Sayoko and Kallen possessed.

 

Kallen was understandable as she was half-Japanese, half-Britannian. As to Sayoko...? Who knew? All the immortal contractor cared about right now was enjoying herself with both of her contractors and that was what she aimed to do.

 

Releasing Sayoko's breasts, she slipped out of her dress shirt and slid around to embrace Lelouch from the side, gently kissing his neck as she sought his attention.

 

Lelouch pulled away from Sayoko and turned his attention to his other lover, kissing her on the mouth as his hands snaked around to caress her derriere, making her hum in appreciation. Sayoko decided to return the favour an slid her hands around to cup the other woman's breasts. While her own were bigger, C.C. obviously had more sensitive ones as she started to moan once Sayoko started to massaged them gently. Unlike C.C. however, Sayoko had studied some Injutsu manuals that her family had passed down for generations and knew exactly where some of the more sensitive areas of the breast were and so she started paying special attention to those areas.

 

The moans emanating from C.C. became louder and as Lelouch and his green-haired lover came up for air, the woman's moans echoed throughout the room.

 

"Learned a new trick, Sayoko?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Just some acupressure applied to a couple of places on C.C.-sama's already sensitive breasts." the kunoichi replied demurely, "I think she might be ready for you now, Goshujin-sama."

 

Indeed, the woman looked at Lelouch with a pleading look in her amber eyes as she panted at the sensations the kunoichi was casually causing on her breasts.

 

"Well now...do you want something, C.C.?" Lelouch asked as he feigned ignorance.

 

"You... _know_...what I want... _please_...!" the immortal panted.

 

"Do I now...?" Lelouch grinned wickedly, "Sayoko, hold her for me."

 

"Hai, Goshujin-sama." Sayoko replied as she shifted her hands to grab C.C. in a light underarm hold.

 

"Wha...?" was all C.C. could get out as Lelouch lifted her legs up and swiftly drew her panties off before raising her soaking wet womanhood to his mouth and starting to lick it slowly and gently.

 

" _Hahn_!" C.C. moaned, which wasn't helped by Sayoko suckling on her neck, leaving a hickey and making the immortal wonder dizzily if she actually liked a bit of pain during sex as the ministrations of both Lelouch and the maid felt _fantastic_.

 

Sayoko was starting to feel hot under the collar herself, but continued kissing and nibbling at the immortal woman's neck and shoulders diligently. She knew that her master would get around to her at some point and her wait and efforts would be well rewarded then.

 

Lelouch moved his licking up slightly to find that C.C.'s little pearl had been exposed by her arousal. he had been doing his research on the sly and he stopped licking to suckle her clitoris with a gusto.

 

" _Dear Kami in Heaven!_ " C.C. gasped, "Th-that... _ohhhh_.....n-no...I'm.... _coming!_ "

 

Her svelte body shuddered and bucked in the hands of her lovers as she climaxed with her loudest moan yet, the throaty wail of pleasure heightened by being double teamed.

 

"I...wow..." she gasped, "That...was incredible..."

 

"Glad you enjoyed it, C.C." Lelouch smiled as he kissed her again before looking at a blushing Sayoko, who was fidgeting where she sat.

 

"Goshujin-sama..." she whispered as she gently set her female lover down and crawled over to her master, who embraced her and started kissing her again. No matter how many times they did this, she still felt like it was the first time they had kissed; unbelievably happy.

 

Lelouch could tell how happy she was. Sayoko was fairly easy to read once she let you get to know her and he took shameless advantage of this as he disengaged from her lips and started nibbling at her ears.

 

"Well now Sayoko, are you happy?" he whispered as his hands stroked her sides and back, making the target of his ministrations' eyes flutter shut at the gentle sensation.

 

"Yes...very..." she whispered, "So very happy..."

 

"So am I." he told her, "Now let's be happy together, OK?"

 

"Yes..." she said as she felt him remove her soaked panties, the only thing between her master and herself, before he laid her on her back and removed his trousers and underwear.

 

' _He's even bigger than normal!_ ' the maid thought in amazement, ' _Looks like the Injutsu manual was right; men do like having more than one woman at once_!'

 

"Here I come Sayoko." Lelouch said softly before he entered her womanhood with a single thrust.

 

"Ahhh...!" Sayoko moaned. She loved it when he took her roughly. It was as if he was making a statement every time; 'You are my woman'. It was such a turn on that she wondered if she had a submissive streak.

 

"Partner...lift her up and hold her." C.C. said as she finally recovered from her orgasm. The lust in her eyes was shining bright as she watched Lelouch make love to the deliriously happy maid.

 

Lelouch smiled. "Sure." he said and adjusted himself to a sitting position and started driving himself into Sayoko's womanhood from beneath, making her moan even louder as he penetrated even deeper into her core. She flinched when she felt something warm and wet touch the entrance to the hole left unfilled.

 

"C.C.-sama?!" she gasped, "What are you...?"

 

"Helping you as you helped me." C.C. smirked up at Sayoko before retuning her attentions to her target.

 

"Ahhn! Ah...ah...!" Sayoko was not used to having pleasure inflicted on _that_ part of her, but it was strangely...nice and she was cautiously starting to enjoy it, along with her master's thrusting when the immortal removed her tongue and started to finger her other hole, lightly at first, then stronger after a moment.

 

"Th-that..ahhh...that's dirty!" the maid moaned.

 

"This is just the warm up, Sayoko." the verdette smirked as  she left the bed and grabbed something from the drawer that Lelouch had designated as hers. Sayoko's eyes widened as she spotted what the immortal had grabbed from the drawer; a strap-on dildo.

 

"Where did you get _that_ from?!" she squeaked.

 

"You'd be amazed by what you can buy on the internet these days." the immortal smiled as she put on the device, "Now then...make sure you relax yourself Sayoko...otherwise this might sting."

 

"You aren't going to...!" the maid's eyes widened as she felt the plastic phallus prod at her rear entrance before it was slowly pushed inside of her, Lelouch slowing down so Sayoko could get used to the new intruder inside her body.

 

"I'm so...full..." Sayoko rasped as she felt a small amount of pain that was quickly fading.

 

"Lelouch, let's start slow." C.C. suggested.

 

"Sounds good." the exiled prince said and started moving slowly. C.C. moved in an alternating rhythm and pretty soon, Sayoko was moaning in pleasure as she was double teamed far more effectively than she had done so with Lelouch.

 

"Soclosesoclosesoclose!" Sayoko chanted, "I can't...hold out...much longer!"

 

"Same here." Lelouch grunted. He had done his best to hold back, but he defied any red-blooded male to not find the situation highly arousing.

 

"Me too!" C.C. moaned. This was even better than she had imagined it could be. She had to find some one-on-one time with Sayoko if she wanted to continue this relationship.

 

The pleasure the three lovers felt was astonishing. Perhaps it was because of the contracts that they were linked by, perhaps it was because of the bonds they had forged between themselves. Regardless of why, they were rapidly approaching a mutual climax.

 

"Sayoko...C.C....I'm coming!" Lelouch said as he felt the pleasure become too much to hold back any longer.

 

"Then...as one...!" Sayoko gasped. She had never felt so much pleasure at once and she had the feeling that this would become a frequent occurrence from here on out.

 

"Yes...as one!" C.C. was sooo glad she had suggested this. She loved it and was wondering how she could broach this with Sayoko.

 

In a few short moments, the two girls gave a pair of loud wails of pleasure as they climaxed. Lelouch grunted as his seed spilled inside of Sayoko, who moaned in ecstasy as she felt her master empty himself inside her. it was a shame that this was no time for children, as she would love to bear her Goshujin-sama's babies, but sadly the time wasn't right. She would take the morning after pill the next day.

 

The three lovers separated out before  collapsing onto the bed, utterly spent by their exertions.

 

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


End file.
